An Interview with a Voyager
by Peeper Stockwell
Summary: Bogg and Jeffrey learn they have earned Vacation with a cost. But, a visit by an old enemy could change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

Phineas Bogg and 20 year old Jeffrey Jones land hard on the wooden floor in the dark. No matter how often they landed in the dark, Phineas STILL hated it.

"Bogg?" came Jeffrey's voice.

"Right here, kid."

"Oh. Where are we?"

"I don't know, can't see a darn thing..."

"**SURPRISE!!"**a shout came from a crowd as the light turned on.

The light nearly blinded them and the screams just about gave them heart failure!

"What's going on here?" Phineas demanded, pulling Jeffrey closer to him.

"Welcome home, Phineas and Jeffrey!" Olivia said, going to Phineas and grabbing him around the waist.

She planted a kiss on his lips and he responded. He looked over at Jeffrey who was in a hug with Susan.

Olivia was the first to pull away.

"Phineas, you know Professor Coley," she said, introducing an older man, half bald and slightly taller than Phineas.

"Why, yes! Professor, how are you?" Phineas smiled, extending his hand for a handshake.

"Very well, thank you, Phineas. And this must be your son,"

Jeff had managed to wiggle away from Susan to join the little group.

"Yes, this is Jeffrey," Phineas said proudly.

"Hi," Jeffrey shook the older man's hand.

"Well, I'm glad to have finally met you, dear man. I hear all about you a lot from Susan and Olivia."

"All good, I hope." Jeffrey said.

"Of course it's all good," Olivia said, giving him a smile.

"Thanks," Jeffrey smiled back.

"What's this all about? Why did we get omni'd here?" Phineas asked, the same questions that were filling Jeff's mind.

"Well, you two have been voyaging for quite awhile without a break. Not only from voyaging, but from each other as well." said the professor.

"But, we like it, don't we, Bogg?" Jeffrey said.

Phineas looked at Jeffrey, amazed that the boy was almost up to his eye level. Then, he had to remember, Jeffrey wasn't a kid any more. He was a grown man who had his own omni, but chose to work with Phineas anyway.

"Of course we do, kid. We're Voyagers!"

"Yeah!"

Professor Coley chuckled. "All right, you two. Well, now you're on Vacation. You can do whatever you want on one condition,"

Phineas folded his arms. "What might that be, Professor?"

"That the two of you do an interview,"

"A what?" Jeffrey gasped.

"The senior class must do an interview essay on senior Voyagers and one of the classes have decided to interview the both of ya. That is if you two agree to the assignment,"

Phineas looked over to Jeff. "What do you think, Jeff?"

"Well, it would be different and it might be fun."

"Yeah, it might be. I think it's unanimous, Professor."

"Good! I'm sure the class will be excited to hear that!" Professor Coley leaned over to them.

"I must warn the both of ya...the questions will be hard but basic."

Jeffrey folded his arms. "We're up for anything, right, Bogg?"

Phineas chuckled and put an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Right, Kid."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, why don't the two of ya get some rest before dinner? Olivia, will you be so kinda as to show these young men to their new quarters?" the sixty year old Professor looked over at the pretty blond

Olivia smiled. "I'd be delighted!" she said almost too quickly.

Susan chuckled. "I think it's time these two get some sleep. Someone's looking very tired," she said as she looked over at Jeff.

He had stifled a yawn and stretched. He didn't mean to make it look like it was time for this little party to get ended.

"I'm sorry. Am I that obvious?" Jeff moaned. He was really tired. The last assignment had worn him out and he was certain that Phineas was just as tired. But, ever since Phineas had laid his eyes on Olivia, it seemed like the pirate had gotten his third wind.

"It's okay, Jeff. I'm tired, too." Phineas smiled at him.

"Then it's settled. We'll you two at dinner around six o'clock. Is that all right?"

"I don't know, Professor. What time is it now?" With all their travels, Phineas had lost all sense even think of the time frame.

The Professor looked at his watch. "Right now it's twelve o'clock in the afternoon."

"Great! I can get some serious shut eye!" Phineas smiled.

"And a hot bath!' Jeffrey held his nose, which made everyone laugh and Phineas moan.

"Why am I always the brunt of jokes?"

Jeff chuckled. "Cuz you always take them so well!"

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Smart kids give me a pain!"

They all leave the room and the two travelers follow Olivia to their new apartment. Jeff and Phineas gasped when they saw how big it was.

"Whoa! Do we have separate bed rooms?" Jeff asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, you do. I imagine that you'll be able to spot YOUR room, Jeffrey."

Jeff looked over at Phineas, who nodded.

"Go ahead. I want to visit with Olivia for a minute,"

Jeff took off and found his bedroom right away.

Phineas looked over at Olivia and took her hand in his big one.

"No, Phineas. It's your time to relax. We'll have time together as much as we want." she told him.

"Okay. I only say this because I'm tired, but I'm going to hold you on that promise."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Trust me, you WON'T be disappointed."

"I hope not!"

Olivia left him to ponder the apartment. He looked around and was pleased to see a big kitchen and even a bigger living room. He sat on the over sized couch and stretched out. Putting his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

_I'm going to sleep for just a minute,_ he thought.

Suddenly, he felt a hand shanking him. "Bogg, it's time to wake up!It's after five!" Jeff's voice was saying.

"Huh? I just shut my eyes, Jeff. Let go of me,"

"Oh, c'mon, Bogg! I'm starving and we're NOT having beef jerky tonight!" chuckling, Phineas opened his eyes to find a young man looking at him.

"Okay, okay. Just let me grab a shower and change." Phineas stood up to his full six feet frame.

Jeff held his nose. "Yeah, you'd better take a shower! You still smell like the manure from that farm!"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! That pig was charging at me when I was trying to feed it!"

Jeffrey chuckled. "He probably thought you were going after his mate!"

Phineas moaned. "She wasn't my type of woman!"

Jeffrey laughed. "Go on, Bogg. Take that shower. You'll feel better,"

"Yeah, yeah." Phineas moaned as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh, Bogg?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Try out the shower head! It has like nine settings!"

Jeffrey was right. The new shower head was wonderful! It was so big, it was almost like being in a waterfall! He had the water on as hot as he could stand it and explored the settings Jeffrey talked about.

Phineas found the one he liked...it felt like the water was actually massaging him!

He closed his eyes and imagined himself in the waterfall back home. He knew it had been years since he'd been home, but he could still remember the waterfall and how he and his sister would sit by and just watch the water do it's wonders.

Phineas hesitantly got out of the wonderful shower and dried himself and got dressed. Jeffrey had picked out jeans and a dressy shirt. Phineas smiled. The kid sure knew him well. He's GOTTA stop referring Jeff as a kid.

_OLD HABBITS DIE HARD,_Phineas muttered to himself.

A half hour later, Jeffrey and Phineas followed Olivia to the dining hall. The dinner was wonderful, conversation light. A tall young man entered the dinning room and Jeff leaned over to Phineas.

"Isn't that Joseph?" he whispered and Phineas looked over at the man.

"You know, kid, I think you're right!"

Jeff got up to greet the man. "Joseph! Nice to see you again!" he shook the other man's hand.

Joseph looked at the younger man as if he were looking at a stranger.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I'm Jeff. Remember?"

"Jeff? Jeffrey Jones?" Joseph blinked.

"Yep, in the flesh!" Jeffrey smiled.

"The last time I saw you, you must have been twelve!"

Jeff nodded. "I was. I'm twenty now,"

"You aren't!" Joseph gasped. He had not noticed Phineas coming up to them.

"Yes, he is, Joseph. It hardly seems possible, doesn't?" the pirate smiled as he shook the man's hand and with his free hand, he mussed the boy's hair

"Bogggggg," Jeffrey moaned. He hated it when Phineas talked about him like that. Especially when he was present!

He maybe twenty years old, but whenever he was around Phineas, he still felt like a kid.

Phineas laughed. "Hey, I get my kicks whenever I can, Kid."

"Oh, great,"

They were able to entice the man into joining with them for dinner.

"How's little Jeffrey?" Jeff asked.

"Little Jeffrey? Ha, don't let him hear you say that! He's fourteen right now and at this minute enjoying a night out with some friends."

"Does he have any interest in Voyaging?" Phineas asked.

"Not right now, Phineas." Joseph hung his head. "I told him what happened to his mother and he's dead set against Voyaging,"

"I can understand that," Phineas nodded.

Jeffrey was happy to see Joseph but now he wanted nothing more than to see 'Little' Jeffrey.

Joseph looked over at his young friend. "Maybe we should call my son 'Jeffrey Junior'?"

Jeffrey almost choked at the statement.

"Nah,,just J.J would be fine for him." Jeffrey smiled.

"J. J., huh? Sounds good, Jeff."

The dinner lasted for over three hours, but the time didn't matter to either of them. They were free, Phineas thought, free to wonder and roam. Would he be able to enjoy it? Would Jeffrey?

Only time will tell...


	3. Chapter 3

The bed was as comfortable as Phineas imagined and hoped Jeffrey was enjoying not only his bed, but his own room. Sleep came quickly for the pirate, as he realized how tired he actually was.

In the other room, Jeffrey laid on his new soft bed. He put his arms behind his head and looked up the ceiling. He knew should be sleeping, but his eyes and mind were busy at work. The last time he and Bogg were at Headquarters, it was the trial that dealt with Drake. Jeff knew there were things he wanted to check out here and he never knew how long he and Bogg were gonna stay in one place.

Finally, after fighting sleep for an hour, his eyes closed and he drifted off.

But, forbidden dreams fell into play. Dreams of memories he longed to forget, dreams that just wouldn't stay away.

Phineas was enjoying the peaceful sleep that night until a scream made him jolt out of bed.

He grabbed his bathrobe and ran to the other room. Phineas opened the door and saw Jeff thrashing in bed and moaning.

He went to the bed and put his hands on the younger man's shoulder, trying to stop him from thrashing.

"Jeff, it's okay. It's just a dream," he said, hoping that would jar the boy awake.

After some time of moaning and thrashing, Jeff's eyes popped open and stirred at Phineas. His head hurt and he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I woke you again, didn't I?" Jeff sighed. He hated his dreams for they at times would waken his father.

"Nah...was having a terrible dream about Olivia, anyway. Was it about your parents?"

Jeff shrugged. Did he really want to tell Phineas he had been dreaming about Drake the last couple of days?

"C'mon, Jeff. You can tell me,"

Jeffrey knew that. He could tell Phineas on anything and the pirate would understand completely.

"Okay, here goes. I was dreaming about Drake."

"Drake? Why in heavens name would you dream of that creep?" Phineas wanted to know.

"I don't know, Bogg. I have been for the last couple of days."

Phineas allowed him to sit up against the pillows. "But why?" Phineas demanded.

Jeff sighed. "I told you, I don't know. I'm frustrated about it, too."

"Think you can go back to sleep?"

"Nope. Wide awake now,"

"Yeah, me too. What do you say we go sight sighing?"

"Now? Bogg, it must be around three in the morning!"

"Better time to do it, kid. Besides, we're both wide awake and the place is probably totally empty."

"Okay, but just cuz we maybe the only ones awake, doesn't mean we shouldn't get dressed."

"All right, smarty pants. I'll meet you in the living room in ten minutes,"

Jeff nodded and Phineas went back to his bedroom.

The rest of the night, the two strolled around the building. Phineas was right...there were hardly anyone around until they came to the infirmary room. They heard someone cursing in the room and decided to check it out.

It was Joseph. He was at the computer and seemed aggravated about something.

"Need any help?" Phineas asked.

Joseph looked up from the screen as if being startled.

"Oh, it's you, Phineas. Hello, Jeffrey."

"Hi," Jeffrey smiled as they both walked in further.

"Can we help, Joe?" Phineas repeated the question.

"Only if you can induce sleep on me," Joseph forced a smile.

Phineas put a hand on his shoulder. "Can't do that, my friend, sorry."

Joseph sighed as Jeffrey went to look at the computer. He was shocked to see a blank screen.

"What are you working on?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing special, still can't get the darned thing on!" Joseph punched the table, which made not only the table jump, but the two Voyagers as well.

He looked over at his friends. "I'm sorry, guys. But, Jeffrey keeps telling me how great these things are and what I can do on them. I've tried to get on it without his help, but..."

"It's not really that hard," Jeffrey said.

"That's what he keeps telling me. I guess I'm just not that great at these things,"Joseph sighed.

"You're not alone there," Phineas smiled.

Jeffrey took over at the chair and opened up the computer for Joseph.

"See? It's that easy,"

"Smart kids give me a pain!" Joseph said, which made Phineas laugh.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Joseph!"

For an hour, Jeffrey taught Joseph the simplicity of the computer. The other man looked at him with surprise.

"You're right, Jeffrey. It IS easy,"

Jeff smiled. "See?"

"Yes, I do." Joseph nodded and gave the boy a smile.

"I sure don't," Phineas said, "And I've been watching for the last hour!"

"I'll teach you in private, Bogg."

"Why in private?"

Jeff chuckled. "You kinda get a little tense,"

"I do not!"

Jeff held up his hands in protest. "I just call it like it is, Bogg."

"Grrrrrr," Phineas growled and Jeff laughed.

Joseph had to admit it was fun watching those two argue. It was clear that Phineas and Jeff loved each other and thought highly of each other's respect.

He looked at his watch and gasped.

"What's wrong, Joseph?" Jeff asked.

"I can't believe I've been here all night! Jeffrey's surely up by now and wondering where I am!"

He got up, pushing the chair away in haste.

"Would you two like to come and meet him? Just be warned...my son isn't quite all there first thing in the morning and doesn't usually like visitor's."

"Will he be joining us for breakfast?" Jeffrey asked hopefully.

Joseph nodded. "If he wakes up in time. Usually I have to keep waking him for school,"

"Sounds just like a kid,"

"Bogg..." Jeff rolled his eyes and Phineas laughed.

The three of them left the room and went to Joseph's apartment. Joseph disappeared and a few minutes later, he came back with a smile.

"This hasn't happened in a long time! I told him who was here and he automatically got up out of bed!"

"You've told him about us?" Jeff asked and sat down on the couch.

"Yes," Joseph nodded. "And he's been most anxious in meeting his name sake. When I told him you were here, he said, 'tell them I'll be there in a jiffy!'"

True to his word, J.J was in the living room, stirring at Jeff. Jeffrey shook the teenager's hand with a smile.

"Nice meeting you, J.J."

"Wow! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! Pop told me you helped Mom deliver me in an elevator,"

Jeffrey nodded. "Yes, I did."

"How was that?" the younger Jeffrey sat down next to the older man.

"Scary. I had never done that before and Bogg was instructing me through the closed doors,"

"Yikes,"

"Yeah. Yikes," Jeffrey nodded. He thought how funny it was talking to a young man he knew he had helped deliver.

"Well, if everyone's hungry, I suggest we go to the diner." Joseph said, breaking up the conversation.

"Okay, let me gather my books so I can go as soon as I'm done eating," J.J went to his room and came back with a ton of books.

"Wow! That's a lot of studying!" Jeffrey gasped.

"I hate it. My worst subject is math,"

Jeffrey nodded. "Mine, too."

They went to the diner and the Professor met up with them at the door.

"Ahhhh, there you are." he smiled at Jeffrey and Phineas.

"Sorry about that, Professor. We've been otherwise preoccupied," Phineas said, shaking the older man's hand.

"No worries," said Professor Coley, his Australian accent coming through.

They all sat down and enjoyed a nice warm breakfast. Suddenly, young Jeffrey looked at his watch.

"Oh, no! Professor Kyle's gonna have my head if I'm late again!" he stood up and pushed his chair back with force. He grabbed his books and looked at Jeffrey.

"Will you be here when I get done with school?" J.J asked, hope in his brown eyes.

"I imagine we will be," Jeff nodded.

"Cool! See ya when I get out of jail!"

They all laughed while J.J left the diner.

Professor Coley became serious. "Well, the class is in their homeroom right now, so the interview won't be for another hour. Can you two stay busy till then?"

Phineas looked over at Jeff, who had just shoved a forkful of corned beef hash in his mouth.

"What you think,kid?" he asked.

Jeff swallowed the warm food and nodded.

"I think we can keep ourselves busy," Phineas nodded, thinking how he'd like to see Olivia again.

"Okay, then I'll see you two back at the office in an hour," with that, the Professor left.

"Jeff, would you mind showing how to work that computer again?" Joseph asked.

"Bogg?"

Phineas nodded. He was amazed, but thrilled that the young man still asked for his permition.

"Go ahead. I want to catch up with Olivia," Jeffrey nodded and stood up, but Phineas put a hand on his arm.

"Just keep an eye on the time, will ya?"

"I promise, Phineas. I'll get Jeffrey back to you in time," Joseph smiled.

"Thank you, Joe. Jeff, have a good time, just don't confuse the old man."

"Hey! Who's calling me old??" Joseph gasped, his hands on his hips.

"Just teasing you, Joseph."

Phineas watched his son leave...his parental instinct kicking in once again. It won't matter how old the boy gets, he'll still want to keep a watchfully eye on his boy. Sighing, he got up and made his way to the Omnitron room, where he knew Olivia would be. That was where they tried to perfect the omni and Olivia had always talked about helping out with that sort of thing. And, too be perfectly honest, he was interested in how they were working on it.

Phineas also knew that Jeffrey was having a time of his life, showing Joseph how to work the computer.

Almost too soon, the hour had passed and Phineas had to hurry to Professor Coley's office. Surprisingly, Jeffrey was all ready there all ready engaged in a conversation with the Professor. He looked up at Phineas and smiled.

"Beat ya!" Jeffrey chuckled.

"Smarty," Phineas grumbled.

He sat down in a chair next to Jeffrey.

"So, what's going on?" Phineas asked, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing his legs.

"Well, I was just getting Jeffrey reacquainted with the programs we have here and he's quite interested in."

Phineas glanced over at Jeff. "What, you leaving me, kid?"

Jeffrey slapped him on the shoulder. "Are you kidding? I couldn't leave you if I tried!"

"So, are we ready to meet the class?" Professor Coley asked, getting up.

"I'm ready, Bogg?"

"Yep, I'm ready, too."

The three of them left the room and went to the class room. More than a dozen students where there, all waiting for the Voyagers they had chosen for the grilling.

The Professor ushered the travelers in the room and the both of them could feel all the eyes turning on them.

"Class, these two are the legends, Voyagers Jeffrey Jones and Phineas Bogg. Go easy on them and ask a lot of questions for they are ready!" The Professor looked at Jeffrey and Phineas.

"Have fun, guys." with that the Professor left them to tackle a half of dozen students...


	4. Chapter 4

Bogg and Jeffrey sat into the two chairs that had been set for them. The two Voyagers looked over the class and noticed it was mostly made up with girls. Jeff grinned, for he knew it was mostly because of Bogg. Of course, he didn't blame the girls and he was quite use to it.

A girl with purple hair held up her hand. She was a heavy girl, but her face proved she was once skinny.

"Mr. Bogg, how do you stay so sexy and trim?"

Bogg stammered for an answer, but words failed him. Yes, he knew women found him attractive, but was embarrassed whenever people would mention it.

He heard Jeff chuckle.

"Want me to take over, big guy?" Jeff asked after a nudge.

Bogg could only nod.

Jeff smiled at the girl. "Can I ask you your name?"

"Macen,"

"Macen? Interesting name. Okay, to answer your question. The way Mr. Bogg stays so sexy and trim is from all the running around and physical work we do. We're always on the run, so it helps to stay fit."

"Do You like traveling, Mr. Jones?" she asked him.

The 'Mr. Jones' part through him off quite a bit. He wasn't sure if anyone had called him that before.

"Well, I think I do, Macen. No, scratch that. I KNOW I do,"

Another girl had brought up her hand. She had purple hair and a very sparky outfit. Her dark eyes twinkled that made Jeff smile at her. She smiled back.

"Hi. I'm Sarah Gallager from the 23 century. I know that you, Mr. Jones, became a Voyager at eleven and you are now twenty. How has the years affected your relationship with Mr. Bogg?"

"Well, go for it, Kid. " Bogg said with a grin.

Jeffrey rubbed his stubby hair that was beginning to look like a goatie.

"Hmmmm, that's a good question, Sarah. But, I think it's safe to say that with any growing relationship you'll have your ups and downs. Just like Mr. Bogg and I. We maybe father and son, but we also have our share of problems. Like a lot of times I think I know a lot more than I actually do and sometimes I don't see that until I get way over my head. Mr. Bogg helps me when I need it and I do the same for him. It helps to have a partner and I'm sure glad my father is mine."

The whole class echoed 'Awwww" as Bogg and Jeffrey hugged each other.

A young man around Jeffrey's age held up his hand. He was blond and his blue eyes proved he was on the shy side.

"Hi. My name is Mark Winslow and I'm from the sixteenth century. What I want to know, is it hard to adjust to a time zone when you land there? And how long do you stay at each time zone?"

Bogg chuckled. When Professor Coley told them the questions were gonna be tough, he wasn't lying!

"Well, Mark. It's very hard to get adjusted to each time zone. You never know where you are until you get there and you never know what's wrong with the time zone. You are always under dressed, so people will look at you strangely. Not only that, but the cultures are always different and you NEVER know how to act!"

Mark smiled. "Do you two remember when you first met?"'

They both smiled at the mere thought of that night so many years ago. Jeff was remembering that night and grinned.

"I totally remember that night. It was late and I was going to get ready for bed. Suddenly, I heard a strange whistling sound and looked towards the window. Somehow, a guy was crashing through my window. Mind you, it was around nine at night, so it was dark. I was also living in a very tall building, so his fall could have killed him. Suddenly, he was asking me all these strange questions and then my

dog charged after him."

"At that point, I was kind of angry and frustrated. I didn't like kids at that time and I also didn't have a lot of patience."

"Yeah," Jeff smiled. "He told me that first day he was not a man for that,"

"What was your first Voyage like, Mr. Jones?" Mark asked.

"First all, I'd like everyone to stop calling me 'Mr. Jones'. It makes me feel old!" the class laughs.

"Okay, our first voyage together was kinda fast, wasn't it, Bogg?"

"I think so. Wasn't it the one about Moses?"

Jeff nodded. "Yep, that's the one. Actually, I don't even think we got our names till the second voyage."

"How come?" Sarah asked.

Jeff shrugged. "Didn't have time, I think. Everything happened so fast, there wasn't any time to react."

"What was your favorite time zone?" another young man asked.

"Golly, good question!" Jeff gasped.

"You got that right, kid. I think my favorite time zone would have to be when Jeff took me to meet the Beatles. I had told him that the best type of music was Mozart and he set to prove me wrong,"

"Jeff?" Mark said, wanting Jeff's input.

"I don't know, actually. I think whenever I go to a time zone with Bogg IS my favorite time zone,"

Bogg nudged him. "Nice save, kid."

Jeff grinned at him.

Suddenly, Professor Coley knocked on the door and came in.

"I'm sorry, class, but it's lunch time. And I'm sure Mr. Bogg and Mr. Jones are hungry and ready for a break!"

Mark raised his hand. "Yes, Mark?"

"Uh, Professor, Jeff doesn't like being called 'Mr. Jones'!'

The class laughs as well as Bogg and Jeff.

The two voyagers stood up, their legs ready for a stretch.

"Mr. Bogg?" Mark asks.

"Yes, Mark?"

"Can Jeff sit with us during lunch?"

"I don't see why not,"

"You mean it?" Jeff asked, his eyes widened. Sure, he was twenty, but he still liked Bogg's approval on a lot of things.

Bogg shrugged. "Go ahead, Jeff. It looks like that Professor Coley wants to go over a few things with me. We can meet back in the class room."

So, delighted with Bogg's response, Jeff took off with Mark and the rest of the class. As Bogg watched Jeff leave, he was amazed that Jeff just blended in well.

The conversation he had with Richard Coley was light and not too serious. Every once in awhile he'd hear Jeff's laughter, something he had not heard in a long time. Of course, the young man didn't usually have much to laugh about, but when he did, his laughter would just fill the room.

The two voyagers went back to the classroom after the hour meal and Professor Coley went back to his office.

He turned on his computer and noticed someone had sent him an invitation for a video cam.

It was Councilman Tye and the dark skinned man did not look happy.

"Councilman Tye, to what do I owe this pleasure..."

"Professor Coley, this is not a social call but a very serious matter. Are Voyagers Bogg and Jones with you?"

"Not here, but they are in an interviewing class right now."

Councilman Tye sighed, rubbing his hands in frustration.

"Professor, you need to talk with them immediately."

"Why, Councilman? What is so urgent?"

"Professor, Voyager Drake is on his way here. We have no idea when he'll be here or where he'll land. But, we know for certain he is after those two."

"Oh, no! I shall speak with them immediately!!!!"

Councilman Tye held up his hands. "Wait until they finish the interviewing, Professor. We all know that everyone knows about Drake and we don't want to cause alarm,"

Coley nodded slowly.

He knew about the history between Drake and Phineas Bogg and hoped that Phineas would not do anything rash when he learns of the villain's coming.


	5. Chapter 5

A shy hand came up in the class room and the girl stood up.

Her eyes locked with Jeffrey and he suddenly remembered who it was: MORGAN! For a minute, he couldn't speak.

"I was wondering if you find or have a love life in a time zone?" she asked, never taking her eyes off Jeffrey and he never takes his eyes off her.

Bogg realizes who this girl is and allow Jeffrey to answer. "It's rather hard having romance in a time zone when you don't know how long you're going to stay. I only remember one love in a time zone and I hope that it has actually stuck..."

Morgan smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back, his heart racing. Jeff couldn't wait till the end of the class to see her again.

Suddenly, after an hour of interviewing, the bell rang. Professor Coley came in and Bogg noticed a strange look on the older man's face. Jeffrey had gone to Morgan, so Phineas went over to the Professor.

"What's the matter, Professor?" Bogg asked as Jeffrey and the others went out of earshot.

"Phineas, there is something I have to tell you and I don't know quite how to do it."

"The best way to do it is just say it, Professor." Bogg crossed his arms across his chest.

"I really HATE to tell you,"

"Just tell me, Professor,"

Professor Coley sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to be able to get away with this one.

"Phineas, Drake is coming."

"WHAT!?" Bogg gasped.

"Councilman Tye just told me. I know you two have issues with him.."

"Professor, he's tried to kill Jeff and I more than a couple of times and have also injured Morgan. And you call that issues??"

Coley nodded. "I know. I just wasn't sure how you were going to react when I told you,"

"It's not some type of news I want to hear, that's for sure. And I know, that now that Jeff has seen Morgan, he'll want to spend time with her.."

"And he can still do that.."

"No, Professor. With Drake around, we can't stay here..."

Mark comes rushing up to them, with Morgan in tow. He is out of breath and Morgan's face looks like she had seen a ghost.

"Mr. Bogg! Mr. Bogg!" Mark hollered.

Bogg stops Mark by the shoulders and looks at the man square in the eye.

"Mark, calm down. What is it?"

Before Mark could say anything, Morgan said, through tears, "Bogg, Drake has Jeff!"

Bogg looks at her with wild eyes.

"Where?" he demanded.

"We don't know, sir. He just grabbed Jeff, told us you'd know where they'd be, and vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Yes. He still has his omni. Oh, Bogg...if anything happens to Jeffrey!" Morgan started crying.

Bogg's heart went out her and he gave her a big hug.

"He'll be all right, Morgan. Jeff is a strong person, he can handle Drake." Bogg wanted to sound more convincing than he felt. Even though Jeff was older, he knew without a doubt the young man will feel awkward and totally defenseless.

Meanwhile, Drake had blind folded Jeffrey and was dragging him to an empty room.

"Where are you taking me?" Jeff demanded.

"Quiet," he was told and he obeyed. He knew Drake and did not try to anger the man any further.

Drake pushed him into a chair and tied his hands, but kept his blind fold on.

"Mr. Drake, what are you going to do with him?" came a girl's voice. Jeff recognized it as Macen's.

"I'm going to teach him a history lesson, Macen. In this case, a FUTURE history." Finally, after what seemed forever, Drake took the blind fold off Jeffrey, who blinked his eyes from the bright light above him.

He looked over at Macen, who mouthed 'I'm sorry,' and he mouths, 'yeah, right.'

"Macen, why don't you get a bucket of icy cold water me while I talk to our new friend?" Drake smiled at her.

Giving him a worried look, she left the room.

"What are you going to do with the water, Drake? What are you going to do with me?"

"All in good time, my young friend." Drake held up a long object with to metals at the end of it.

He held it so that Jeff could see it.

"Do you know what this is, Voyager Jones?" he asked.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"It's what the police use for shock treatment in the twentieth century,"

"So, what are you doing with it?" Jeff hated to ask, for he had a sick feeling in his stomach he knew.

"Macen, do you have that water ready??"  
"Yes, Mr. Drake. I'm coming,"

The girl came with a metal bucket and stood next to Jeff.

"Well, pour it on him."

"Mr. Drake..."

"I said pour it on him!"

Reluctantly, Macen poured the icy liquid on top of Jeffrey, who cringed at the cold water.

Drake came close with the object and pointed it at Jeffrey, who screamed.

"Now, Mr. Jones, tell me where your father is,"

"My father is dead," Jeff said through chattering teeth.

"NOT that father. Your new one,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

Drake jabbed the object at Jeff's shoulder. The younger man grimaced in pain. Why did this man hate him and Bogg so much? The trial was soooo long ago and so outdated!

Jeff looked up at Drake with shock in his eyes.

"Oh, yes, my dear friend. I know all about the stupid little adoption. Now! Tell me where he is!

"NEVER!" Jeff bellowed.

"All right, I'll keep shocking you until you do."

Jeff gritted his teeth and he watched the shock treatment come closer to his shoulder once again.

Back in the hall way, Professor Coley and Bogg went to the infirmary with Mark and Morgan. Olivia was there as well as Susan and Joseph.

Morgan went to Olivia in tears and Olivia wraps the crying girl in her arms.

"Oh, Olivia! I hope we find Jeffrey!" she cries.

"We will, Morgan." Olivia whispered in her ear.

Susan had turned on the locater computer.

"Mark, you said that Drake told you Phineas would know where he and Jeffrey would be?"

Mark nodded. "Yes,"

"Phineas?"

"I don't know, Susan! Jeff and I like to go all over!"

"He said it would be here at school," Mark told them.

Bogg started pacing. His mind just wouldn't think! Where would he and Jeffrey liked to go to here at school?? He snapped his fingers.

"The genealogy room!"

Susan looked over at him.

"Are you certain?"

"Sure I am! We always go there to look up our family histories."

Susan keyed in the room. What she saw shocked her.

"Phineas, take a look at this," she said and made room for the pirate to take a look.

Bogg went over to the computer and saw Jeff sitting in a chair and Drake pointing something at him.

"What is that thin?" he asked, pointing to the object in Drake's hand.

Susan shook her blond head. "I don't know, Phineas. I've never seen it before."

Suddenly, Drake had put the object to Jeff and the young man screamed.

"Whatever Drake has, I don't like it!" Bogg raced to the door.

"Phineas, don't do anything rash!" Susan warned.

Bogg glanced at her before leaving the room. "Oh, I won't do anything rash, Susan. I'm just gonna KILL Drake!"


	6. Chapter 6

Susan grabbed hold of Mark by the collar. "Mark, go after him, please. I'm afraid he'll do something he shouldn't."

Mark nodded and started to chase after Bogg. Bogg went to the genealogy room and the metal door was locked. He banged on it with both fists.

"DRAKE! OPEN UP!" Bogg demanded.

Inside the room, Drake smiled at the sound of Bogg's voice. He looked over at Jeffrey, still blind folded.

"Oh, well, now, I do believe it's time to take these off, don't you?" Drake pulled down the mask and Jeffrey blinked at the bright lights.

Jeffrey shook his head, to get the cold water off his hair that was dripping into his eyes and he looked up at Drake.

"You won't get away with this!" Jeff said through chattering teeth.

"Oh, but I will, my dear boy. I will," Drake said as he went towards the door. He opened the door, but stepped quickly back to Jeff.

Drake held the electric shock tool on Jeff, who looked over at Bogg as he came running in.

"Phineas Bogg, why, thank you for dropping in! Do you know what this is?" Drake asked, a smirk on his face.

"Drake, I don't care what that is. You touch my boy with that thing again and there will be hell to pay!"

"Macen, dump the water on Mr. Jones, will you?" Drake asked.

Slowly, the small girl went over to Jeff and poured the icy water on top of him.

"Boggggggg!!!!!!" Jeff screamed.

Bogg started to move towards Jeff, but at that point, Drake aimed the long stick at Jeff's shoulder and triggered the object. Jeff screams again.

"Drake! STOP IT!" Bogg growls, his fists tightening as he sees Jeff in pain.

Drake hits Jeffrey over the head with the electric shocker just before Bogg jumps him. They scramble on the floor, Bogg's fists flying.

Mark gets to Jeff, who is now unconscious. Mark lays Jeff on the floor and puts a blanket on him.

"I'm sorry...Mr. Drake made me do it." he heard Macen say.

"It's a little too late for that now, Macen." was all that Mark could say. He couldn't get Jeffrey to stop shaking and he wanted to make Mr. Bogg stop from punching Mr. Drake.

_One person can only do so much!_

Finally, help arrived and Susan stood near to Mark with Morgan in tow. Morgan's deep blue eyes widen in fear when she sees Jeffrey on the floor shaking. Fresh hot tears start to fall on her cheeks.

Mark looks up at the girl and his heart went out to her.

"He'll be okay, Morgan." he forces a smile.

It took a couple of officers to pull Bogg off of Drake, but the pirate was still flying his arms. Officers were holding Bogg as well as Drake.

"Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!' Bogg was growling.

"Not on your life, Mr. Bogg. We'll take care of Voyager Drake," the officer on the left side of Drake muttered.

Hearing that, Bogg decided to calm down as he hears Morgan whimper behind him. He turned and sees Jeff on the floor and Mark tending to him.

_What kind of a father am I, leaving my boy and fighting Drake?_ He moaned inwardly as he dropped to his knees to tend to Jeff.

"Jeff...Jeff, can you hear me?" Bogg asked quietly, his voice calm and firm.

Jeff's head moved and he moaned, but the eyes did not flutter.

"We'll take him to the hospital, Phineas. He'll get well treated there," Susan told Phineas, who never took his eyes off Jeff.

"I-I can't leave him, Sue." Bogg said, almost in a whisper.

"You can with him, just be careful."

Bogg followed the crew down to the hospital with Morgan, Mark and Olivia following him. He was certain they wanted to make sure he wasn't going to go after Drake.

In the hospital, they had to wait while they made Jeff comfortable. The doctor came to see them, his face drawn.

"Who is responsible for this young man?" the doctor asked.

"I am. I'm his father," Bogg choked.

"I don't how long the young man will be here at the hospital. Thankfully, there wasn't any shooting involved, so he didn't loose any blood. The only problem is, is that he had been exposed to very, very cold water and on top of that, electrical shocks. Do you know how many times he'd been giving the shocks?"

Bogg shook his head. "No. I know he was hit once and that was in front of me,"

"Now, see, that's the problem. Shocks do a big damage on a body and we won't know until he wakes up at just how serious the damage is."

"Well, how long with that be?" Bogg wanted to know. Actually, he just REALLY wanted to see Jeff.

"We don't know, I'm sorry."

"Whatever it takes, doc. Just, get my son better."

The doctor laid a hand on Bogg's shoulder. "We'll do all we can," the doctor left to go back to Jeff.

Bogg started pacing. "God, this is making me nuts!" he said out loud, running his hand through his hair.

"Mr. Bogg, he'll be all right." Mark told him.

Bogg looked at Mark. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have let him go with you,"

"Now, Phineas, you couldn't have known what Drake would do." Susan told him.

"It doesn't matter, Sue. The thing is, I KNOW what Drake could do and so does Jeffrey." Bogg sighed. "I just never should have let him go,"

"Phineas Adam Bogg! Don't you start blaming yourself for something you have no control over. You know Jeffrey would have gone with Mark and the others, even if he had known that Drake was here.

He's a risk taker as well as you..." Olivia said, her voice angry.

"Olivia..."

"Don't Olivia me, Bogg. I know you too well. Besides, do you think that for one minute that Jeffrey would want you to blame yourself??"

"No,"

Olivia put her hands on her hips. "Then, DON'T!"

Bogg smiles at her and wraps his strong arms around her. "Now I know why I love you so much,"

Olivia smiles back. "And don't you forget it, buster!"

"No way,"

Olivia chuckled. "You're sounding like Jeff,"

Bogg shrugged. "Yeah, well, the kid's growing on me." They share a kiss just when the doctor comes back.

"Well, your son is awake. I'm certain you'd like to see him?"  
"You bet I do!" Bogg smiles.

"Then, by all means."

Bogg went into the hospital room,but stops when he see the young man in the bed and his eyes closed.

Bogg walked in further, trying not to make a sound. Jeff turns his towards Bogg and opens his eyes.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" Jeff stutters.

"In the hospital. Do you remember anything that happened?"

Jeff shuts his eyes, opens them back up and nods. "I-I-re-remember D-Drake."

"Hey, kid, what's up with the stuttering?"

"I-I- d-d-don't -kn-kn-know, B-Bogg."

Bogg could see that the young man was getting frustrated. He put a hand on the thin shoulder.

"Hey, take it easy. I'm sure it will fade in time,"

"Y-y-y-you th-th- think so?"

"Of course I do!" _Liar!_


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff looked at him as if he knew Bogg wasn't totally being honest.

Olivia and Morgan walks in and Jeff smiles at her. He could see fear in her eyes and nodded knowingly.

"Jeff..."

"B-B-Bogg. Wh-wh-what h-happened t-to M-Macen?" Jeff wanted to know.

"She's in jail, Jeff. Just like Drake---"

"N—no!"

"Jeff..."

"N-no, B-B-Bogg! D-D-Drake made h-h-her do it."

"You sure?"

Jeff rolled his eyes at him. 

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do," Bogg forced a smile.

Morgan comes to the bed and takes Jeff's hand. They stare at each other and Olivia puts a hand on Bogg's arm.

"Phineas, I think they'll want some time alone," Olivia whispered in his ear.

Reluctantly, he left the room with Olivia.

It was when they left Jeffrey spoke, but quietly.

"Th-this i-is just b-between us," 

"Okay," Morgan nodded and sat down for the long haul.

Jeff told her he wanted to learn how to talk normal again, but without Bogg's help or him knowing about it.

"H-his b-b-birthday's in t-two m-m-months."

"Jeffrey, can we pull it off by then?"

Jeff nodded. "I-if w-w-we w-work hard enough." 

"It will be a tall order," she said.

"I-I w-w-want to do it,M-Morgan. P-please s-say y-you'll h-help me,"

Morgan gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I'll help you, you stubborn goat!"

With that, she leans forward and kisses him on the mouth. He leans back on his pillow, puts his arms behind his head, sighs and smiles at her.

Outside the room, Bogg is holding Olivia tightly. "I'm glad you're here. I'd go nuts if I was alone in all this,"

"I'm glad I'm here, too, Phineas."

"What do you think they're talking about in there?"

"I'm sure they're catching up, Bogg. Remember, we haven't seen each other in two years."

Bogg nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's been really hectic for Jeff and I,"

"As well as for Morgan and I. You know we met her parents before she was born?"

Bogg gasped. "How well did that go?"

"Bogg, it was terrible! Morgan wanted to go up to them and hug them, tell them she loved them. I had to tell her she couldn't,"

"Oh, the poor girl!" Bogg gasps.

"It took her awhile to understand why, but it was hard for her."

"I can understand how it would be. But, thankfully she had you with her."

Olivia put her head on his chest. "She's such a great kid, Phineas. I just hate seeing her hurt!"

"Well, Jeff will protect her. I know he still has strong feelings for her, just seeing the look on his face when the two of you came in,"

"Phineas, do you think it's wise for us to keep them apart?"

"I don't think we can now, Olivia." he told her.

"Well, at least I'll be able to see more of you." she smiled.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say!" Bogg smiled back and kissed her.

In the room, Jeff had fallen asleep and Morgan quietly leaves for a moment.

"How is he?" Bogg asked.

"Fine. He's sleeping right now," she smiles.

"Good, then we should get something to eat." Bogg smiles at her.

Two hours later, the three came back to find Jeffrey still asleep.

"Boy, that stuff the nurse gave him must be really strong!" Bogg whispered.

"Olivia, can I stay here till he wakes up?" Morgan asked.

"I don't see why not, Morgan. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you there," Olivia smiles at her.

"Well, I think that means you and I should leave. Morgan, tell Jeffrey I'll be here in the morning."

"I will," Morgan nodded and the two love birds leave the room.

Morgan got herself a cup of coffee, something Olivia got her drinking a few years ago, and sat back near the bed.

Jeffrey moaned a few times, but never woke up.

Suddenly, a few hours later, Jeffrey woke up, screaming for Bogg.

Morgan didn't know what to do. A nurse came in to help Jeffrey settle down.

"Wh-Where i-is he? Wh-where's B-B-Bogg!" Jeffrey shouted.

The nurse looked over at Morgan. "I'll contact his father," she told Morgan.

Jeff looked over at Morgan and saw the fear in her face.

"M-M-Morgan, I-I'm s-s-s-sorry. I-I-I just n-need Bogg,"

"It's okay, Jeffrey. I understand,"

"N-no, it's n-not okay. Y-y-you s-shouldn't h-hear m-m-me like this,"

"Jeffrey..."

"I-is s-she getting B-Bogg?"

Morgan could only nod. Her heart went out to Jeff...she just wish he would understand how she still felt for him.

A few minutes later, Bogg came charging in with Olivia coming behind him.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" Bogg demanded, rushing to his son's side.

"B-B-Bogg, D-D-Drake---h-he's g-going to k-kill us!"

"Jeff, he's in jail. You're safe, I'm safe..."

"N-n—no! H-h-he'll find a way! H-he always f-f-f-find a-a way!"

Bogg put his hands on the boy, trying to calm Jeff down.

"Son, he's in jail, WITHOUT an omni. He can't escape," Bogg said calmly

Jeff shook his dark head violently. "N-no! H-he wants u-us both dead!"

_How can I make this kid understand?_

Bogg thought angrily. He knew this would be hard for Jeff and he wish he could do something more than just say words.

"B-B-Bogg..." fresh tears came to the twenty year olds face.

Bogg wrapped his arms around his boy and hugged him. He wanted to hug Jeff so tight that the boy would feel safe and sound, but he knew a hug just wouldn't cut it. Bogg allowed the tears to fall on the back of his shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

"C'mon, Morgan, let's leave them be," Olivia whispered to the girl and they both left the Voyagers alone to be as father and son.

A couple of days later, Jeff came back with Bogg to the apartment. 

"Jeff..."

But, Jeff just went to his room alone. He didn't want to talk to any one. Not to Bogg, not to Olivia or to Morgan. He just wanted to be left alone, if that was possible.

He heard Bogg clanging dishes in the kitchen and knew Bogg was planning dinner, which would more than likely be beer stew. He loved the stuff, but to have it every night, well, it could get pretty old. Jeff sighed and laid on his bed. Jeff starred up at the ceiling, trying to think of what had happened the last couple of days. 

He tried to shut out the vision of Drake putting the long object to his shoulder and the painful sting that came along with it. It failed...miserably.

Suddenly, a knock came to the door.

"Jeff, Olivia and I are going to go out to dinner. You want to come along? Morgan will be with us,"

Jeff knew Bogg made a point by putting Morgan in the invite.

"N-n-no. I-I-I want to be a-a-alone,"

"Okay, I'll bring something for ya."

"F-F-Fine," came Jeff's tort answer.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours, will you be fine?"

"I-I-I'll fine, B-B-B-Bogg. H-have a g-g-g-ood time,"

Jeff heard Bogg sigh and tell Olivia and Morgan he wasn't coming along. 

"Jeff, I'll see you tomorrow?" Morgan's voice came from the door.

"S-s-s-ure," Jeff shrugged, though he knew she couldn't see it.

He heard the door close and was glad of it. He just wanted to be left alone...

Two hours later, Bogg, Olivia and Morgan came home. Bogg went to check on Jeff, who was fast asleep in bed. He quietly shut the door, turned and slightly smiled at Olivia and Morgan. 

"Poor guy is past out," he sighed as he sat on the couch in between Olivia and Morgan.

"I'm sure he didn't get a wink of sleep in the hospital, those nurses will come in just about every one or two hours." Morgan said.

"And, too, being in his own bed must help as well." Bogg nodded.

"That, too." Morgan smiled.

The next day, Bogg was all ready up cooking breakfast when Jeff strolled in the living room. He was dressed in his red shirt and jeans and his favorite pair of tennis shoes.

"Mornin', kid. How'd you sleep?" Bogg asked as he flipped the eggs.

"O-o-o-kay," came the answer.

"Good, cuz I want to take you somewhere."

"I-i-i-s that the reason for t-t-t-the breakfast?"

"Kind of. It also means I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too!"

"I-I-I-I can eat,"

"Good. Well, get some plates, young man, and silverware. Eggs are ready!"

Jeff ate every bit of the breakfast Bogg had made. And, believe it or not, Jeff had to admit the breakfast, simple as it was, was pretty good. 

After everything was finished and the dishes were done, Bogg looked over at Jeff in concern.

"I know you're not going to like where I'm going to take you," he said after a sigh.

"O-o-kay, out w-w-ith it."

"I'm taking you to see Drake," Bogg admitted.

"Drake! W-why, B-B-Bogg?"

"Jeff, hear me out. I want to make sure you understand you're safe. Drake's away for good and he won't escape."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "B-Bogg, I'm n-n-n-ot a k-k-id anymore. I-I-I can take c-c-care of myself," he said, some what angrily.

Bogg put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you can, Jeff. And, I also know you're not a kid any more. I'm still your father and I still care about you a great deal."

Jeff nodded, understanding what Bogg was saying. He knew Bogg was only thinking of doing what was right, he just wasn't sure he was ready to see Drake again. It was far too soon! How could he make Bogg understand that?

"O-o-okay, Bogg. I-i-if you think i-i-it's what I sh-sh-should do.."

Bogg nodded and put an arm around Jeff. "It is. It would be somewhat of a disclosure,"

Sighing, Jeff stood up and followed Bogg to the jail area of Voyagers.

Jeff was shocked to see that Drake was sitting there and there were no guards! 

"B-B-Bogg!" Jeff whispered, standing quite close to his father. Fear crept into Jeff's entire body as the one enemy stood up as if to stretch. 

Voyager Drake turned and saw his visitors. He smiled that evil smile and came up to them.

"Well, hello, there!" Drake said.

"We're not here on a social call, Drake. I just want Jeff to see that you're way out of reach." Bogg said, his voice firm.

Bogg could feel Jeff's hand tighten on his biceps. Though Jeff was twenty, the fear of Drake was still strong. 

"Jeff, there are invisible bars that are electrical." Bogg told him.

Jeff gave him a look of disbelief. 

"Well, try to put your hand through the spaces if you dare." Bogg said. 

Jeff moved forward and put his hand through the empty space and felt the shock go through his arm!

"Bogg!" he gasped. 

Bogg smiled. "See? Remember, always trust Phineas Bogg!"

Jeff smiled at his father. He turned to face Drake. "I-I-I hope you l-l-l-like it here, Drake."

Drake put a smug look on his face. "Oh, it's verrry cozy in deed, my young friend." 

"I-I-I'm not your y-y-young friend," Jeff said through clinched teeth. His fists tightened with rage as anger boiled inside him. 

"This is not a pleasant visit, Phineas Bogg." Drake said.

"I told you it wasn't, Drake. You don't deserve any." came the answer.

"I think this visit should be terminated, don't you?" 

"I think you're right. Let's go, Jeff."

As Bogg and Jeff turned to leave, Drake came closer to the electrical fence.

"Oh, by the way. The next time you two come for a visit, do please bring me a cigar. I miss them terribly,"

Bogg grunted, "There won't be a next time, Drake. See you in hell,"

With that, Jeff and Bogg gladly left the jail house and headed for the infirmary. 


	9. Chapter 9

As Bogg and Jeffrey walk into the infirmary, Jeff punches Bogg in the arm angrily.

"Y-y-y-you d-d-didn't e-e-even ask me! Y-y-y-you just m-m-m-made me go!"

Jeffrey looked at Bogg with angry brown eyes.

"Jeff, I knew if I asked you, you wouldn't go---"

"A-a-a-and you kn-kn-kn-know why!" Jeff shouted.

Bogg nodded. "Yes, I know why. You needed closure, Jeff. You needed--"

"C-c-c-can it, B-B-Bogg! I-I-I-I wasn't r-r-r-ready t-t-to see him!"

Bogg put a firm hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Jeff---"

"F-f-f-f-forget it!" Jeff shrugged the hand off angrily and went towards the computer where Joseph had been sitting.

Bogg finally noticed that four people had been watching the fight, shrugged and turned to leave.

"Jeff, go to him," Olivia said.

"N-n-n-no," Jeff his head.

Olivia looked at the young man is disbelief. "I can't believe you! After all he's done for you and you're allowing him to just walk away?"

It was Jeff's turn to shrug. "L-l-l-let him g-g-g-go. I d-d-d-don't c-c-care."

Olivia put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him square in the eyes. "Jeffrey Jones, don't you DARE to your back on him now! Don't you know how much that man loves you!"

Jeff glares at her. "I-i-i-if he l-l-l-loved me, why d-d-d-did he take me to s-s-s-see Drake?"

Olivia put her hands on her hips. "He told you why! You're that angry with your father that you can't understand why he did that?"

"I-I-I-I'm done t-t-t-talking about this," Jeff shrugs her off and puts his eyes on what Joseph had been working on before he and Bogg came barging in.

Olivia throws up her hands in disbelief and looks over at Morgan. "See what you can do with him. I'm going to try and find Bogg,"

Morgan nodded, and turned her full attention to Jeffrey.

"Jeffrey..." she said.

"S-s-s-shut it, M-M-Morgan. I-I-I'm done talking,"

Jeff can feel the eyes of his first love glaring at him, so he looks back as if to say, "What?"

Feeling helpless, Morgan watched him and Joseph work on the computer

Meanwhile, Olivia finds Bogg at the lake, the favorite place he and Jeff would often go to think or just be as father and son.

"Phineas..."

"He hates me, Olivia." he said, not taking his eyes off the pale blue water.

"No, he doesn't. He's just angry because you took him somewhere before asking him,"

"I know that. I just thought he'd want to see that he was safe. That Drake could no longer hurt him,"

Olivia sighed as she sat next to him on the big rock.

"Phineas Bogg, I know you know that Jeff isn't a child any more that needs your protection. But, he still needs to hear your sound of advice. He loves you, Phineas, but he's having a very hard time with his voice. And I'm sure that he thinks this 'new' voice of his is driving you away,"

Bogg turned to finally face her. Tears were in his eyes, Olivia's heart went out to him.

"Olivia, that young man in there couldn't drag me away from him, voice or no voice. But, you saw how he acted in there. He was right, you know? I knew he wasn't ready to see Drake, but I took him anyway. As a matter of fact, I don't know why I took him to see Drake."

Olivia put her arm around the man's slumped shoulders. "Phineas, you told Jeffrey why you took him. You don't have to explain to me,"

Bogg sighed. "I'm really sorry about that, Olivia. It wasn't fair to any of you to wittiness that,"

Olivia gave him her winning smile. "And where else could have Jeffrey let out his anger? Better in front of friends than an enemy, right?"

Bogg smiled back at her. "You're right of course," he gave her a peck on the cheek, then she grabbed his head and planted her lips on his.

After a long kiss, their lips parted and they gazed into each other's eyes. "You think I was going to get away with just a peck?"

"Nahhhhh," Bogg said, wrapped his arms around her. The passionate kiss made him forget about his argument with Jeffrey...at least for a little while.

Meanwhile, Joseph looks up at Jeffrey. "I hope that fight wasn't intentional,"

Jeff shakes his head. "I-I-I-I'm tired, Joseph,"

"You know, he's only trying to help." 

Jeff sighed, not saying anything. People just didn't understand him, what he's thinking and WHY he was thinking like that. He knew the only person who would totally understand was Bogg, but he was through talking with the big guy. At least for now...


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan spoke up, her voice quiet among the three as she took Jeff by the hand.

"The four of us are going to work, Jeffrey." she said.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" Jeff demanded.

Morgan smiled. "Joseph and Mark had elected themselves in helping us get you to talk normal by Bogg's birthday!"

Jeff's brown eyes widened. "Ar, are you sure?"

Mark put an arm around Jeff. "Listen, Morgan told us it's two moths before Bogg's birthday and that's not a whole lot of time with just two people. I figured that with three of us working with ya, we outta do okay. Besides, we can't have Morgan do all the work, can we?"

"Y-y-you guys ar-ar-are too much,"

Mark smiled. "It's okay, Jeffrey. I'm not doing much of anything in school the next couple of days, so it'll be like extra credit."

"Would you mind if Macen helped us?" Morgan asked.

"Would I-I-I I mind? Morgan, I-I-I'd love to s-s-s-see her a-a-again!"

Morgan gave him a look that made him think that he shouldn't have acted so willingly to see Macen.

"I-I-I'm sorry, M-M-Morgan. I-i-i-it's just that I-I-I want h-h-h-her t-t-to k-k-k-knowk I-I-I know it wasn't h-h-h-her f-f-f-fault."

"That had better be it, mister!" Morgan said.

"H-h-honest,"

Bogg and Olivia had been watching the four friends. 

"Wonder what they're cooking up," Bogg whispered.

Olivia smiled. "If Morgan has anything to do with it, I'm sure it's something good, Phineas."

"For some reason, Jeff's face is blushing!" Bogg chuckled.

"Those two have been having so much fun, Phineas."

Bogg put an arm around her and held her close. "Well, I'd say we've been having our fair share of fun, haven't we?"

"Oh, yes!" Olivia said, planting a kiss on the old pirate's salty lips. 

"Should we tell Bogg and Olivia where we're going till lunch time?" Morgan asked.

"I-I-I'll t-t-t-tell 'em," Jeff said.

Morgan watched the one man she loved the most walk to the two older voyagers. Jeff returned and then they leave for two hours of hard work.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Mark asked Joseph as they entered Joseph's apartment.

"Well, I've got some flash cards I used on my son and I think I know where they are." Joseph said and he went into the spare room.

"Wh-why d-d-d-do I n-n-n-need flash cards? I-I-I-I k-k-know how t-t-to talk," Jeff said.

"So that you can sound out the words better," Mark told him. 

"Oh," Jeff sighed.

Right now Jeff was wondering why he ever put himself through this! Actually it wasn't his fault...it was Drake's! Damn that Drake! Once he got his 'normal' voice back, he was going to tell Drake a thing or two and that was gonna be WITHOUT Bogg!

"Okay, Jeff, try saying this word without stuttering." Joseph said, holding up a flash card.

Jeff focused his eyes on the card. The word was cat and he knew he could say it in an instant, but this damn stuttering! If he didn't have to talk, by golly, he wouldn't!

"C-c-cat," Jeff said with much effort.

"No stuttering, Jeffrey!" Joseph said. "Now, do it again," 

They worked for a solid hour before Jeffrey sighed with exhaustion. 

"I-I-I give up," Jeffrey sighed, slumping in his chair.

Joseph put a hand on the lad's shoulder. "We didn't say this was going to be easy,"

"I-I-I know,"

"Why don't we call it a day and get back with it tomorrow?" Mark asked. He had been writing more cards for Jeffrey to practice on when they weren't together during the day.

"Sounds good to me. Jeff?"

Jeff merely nodded and took the cards from Mark.

"W-w-w-w what are t-these for?"

"For you to practice. You didn't think we'd just do it during the day, did you?" Mark smiled as Jeff moaned in displeasure.

"I h-hate h-h-homework,"

Mark laughed and slapped his new friend on the shoulder. "Don't we all!"

They all met up with Bogg, Olivia and Professor Coley at the dinner hall.

Bogg looked over at Jeffrey who just gave him a shrug. Jeff had stashed his flash cards underneath his

shirt. He was just hoping Bogg wouldn't notice the big bulk.

As they left the dinner hall, Mark whispered, "Don't forget about tomorrow and to practice tonight!"

"R-right. P-p-practice makes p-perfect,"

"You got it!"

Jeff and Bogg entered the apartment and Jeff sat on the couch, totally exhausted.

"So, what did you do today to tire yourself out?" Bogg asked as he plopped on the over sized chair.

"J-J-just h-helped Joseph with the c-c-computer," Jeff shrugged. He hated lying to his father, but he knew at the end it would be worth it all.

"Okay, that must have been interesting." Bogg crossed his arms across his chest and crossed his long legs.

"I-i-it was," Jeff nodded. He took an apple from the bowl that was on the table in front of him. The lunch was good, but he was still hungry. The apple was nice and sweet, just the way he liked them. Besides, it kept him from talking!

Bogg stood up and stretched. "Well, I hope you don't mind, Jeff, but I'm going to take a nice hot bath and relax with a good book. Might do you some good and do the same,"

"I-I-I will," Jeff nodded, thinking how the bath would feel. It had been a long hard day and his body felt it. Not only his body, but his mind as well. He was glad when he watched his father walk towards the bathroom. He needed time to look at the flash cards before Phineas was done. He sounded out the words quietly, so his father wouldn't hear him.

Hearing his father getting out of the tub, he scrambled to hide the flash cards in his room, knowing that Bogg would never look in there. Bogg respected his privacy, which he really appreciated.

"Jeff! Bathroom's yours!" Bogg's voice came from the living room.

"I'm ready!" that shocked Jeff. It was the first couple of words he had spoken without stuttering!

Jeff grabbed some clean cloths and dashed in to the bathroom. Bogg was right, the hat bath DID feel good. He lingered in the water much longer that Bogg did, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Jeff hated getting out, but the water was getting cold. He went and sat on the toilet for a bit.

Suddenly, flash backs of Drake came in full swing. He kept the towel around him and froze on the seat.

"Jeff? You okay?" came Bogg's voice from the door.

No answer. "Jeff!" Bogg was now pounding on the door.

Jeff quivered and blinked his eyes. He kept seeing Drake's body in front of him with that nasty cigar and that shock thing. 

"Jeff! Open the door! Now!" Bogg's voice demanded.

_I can't,_ he thought, shivering.

Behind the door, Bogg got out his favorite tool to open doors. After little effort, he was able to open the door.

"Jeff, what in bloody blue blazes in going on here?"

Bogg saw the big brown eyes look up at him and his heart went out to the younger man. In those eyes he had grown to love, he saw pain and frustration.

"Jeff," Bogg said and knelt down eye level.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"I-I-I can't do it, B-Bogg." Jeff admitted.

"Can't do what? Out with it, kid! I want you to talk to me. I NEED you to talk to me!"


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff knew he had vowed not to talk to Bogg, but after this, how could he not?

He shivered as the water from his hair dripped into his eyes, but he didn't care. Bogg was right...he needed to talk to him, good voice or bad.

"B-B-B-Bogg, I-I-I-I can't d-d-d-d-do this,"

"It'll take time, Jeff. It really hasn't been that long,"

"I-I-I-I know. B-B-But, Drake..."

"Can't hurt us any more, Jeff. And I'm sorry I took you to see him so soon. I thought you'd be ready, but I guess I was wrong."

"Y-y—you d-d-d-did it cuz y-y-you l-l-love me, Bogg. I-I-I-I know that now. But, I-I-I-I can't d-d-d-do this a-a-alone."

Bogg's heart went out to Jeff. "You're not alone, kid. I mean, Jeff. You've got Morgan, Joseph, Mark..."

Jeff's faint smile came. "A-a-a-and you?"

"Kid, you've ALWAYS got me! You'll never loose me, don't EVER forget that!"

The next day, Bogg and Jeffrey walk into the infirmary. Together and talking.

Joseph smiled at them, "Well, look who's back as partners!"

Bogg looked at Jeffrey. "When did we stop being partners??"

Jeff shrugged. "B-b-b-beats me,"

Mark glanced over at them. "Jeff, did you bring them?"

Jeff nodded.

"What's he talking about?" Bogg asked.

"N-n-n-none of y-y-y-your business, P-P-Pops." Jeffrey strolls over quickly, just before Bogg could swat him playfully on the shoulder.

"Pops? What's this 'Pops' business, KID?" Bogg asked.

Olivia grabbed Bogg by the arm. "C'mon, you ol' pirate. I want some free time with you!"

"Hey, why all of a sudden I have to leave here?"

Olivia smiled at him. "None of your business, Pops!" and she leads him out the room.

"You're talking to Bogg again?" Morgan asks.

"Y-y-y-yep. L-l-long story. T-t-tell you l-l-later?"

"Is there a later?" she asks.

"I-I-I guess so,"

"Good. Cuz, I've missed you," she kisses him on the cheek and he smiles at her.

Perhaps they should do something later...

Meanwhile, Olivia takes Bogg to the lake and they sit down on their favorite big rock.

"I'm glad to see that you and Jeff made up,"

"I'm not sure we have, Olivia. We just made a break through this morning and it wasn't pretty,"

"Oh, no. What happened?"

"He had just finished taken a shower and had flash backs of Drake. I had to break into the bathroom in order to talk to him, he was so frozen on the seat. I know he's twenty, but he was like he was twelve all over again."

"Perhaps he still feels that way,"

"How can he? I try not to treat him like a kid, don't I?"

"Maybe you should try harder, Phineas. Give him some space,"

"As in how? You know we live in the same apartment,"

"Perhaps it's time he got his own apartment?" Olivia suggested. 

Bogg looked at her

"Are you serious? Olivia, that young man hasn't been out of my site since we first met! I don't know what I'd do if I didn't see him in the morning..."

Olivia laughed. 

"What?"

"Will you listen to yourself? You don't want to be left alone, you ol' pirate!"

"What makes you say that? I've got plenty of people..."

"Phineas Adam Bogg. I'm sure when you're by yourself you feel lonely, don't you?"

Bogg shrugs. "Well, sure. I mean, doesn't everybody?"

"With you, it's different," 

"How so?" Bogg crosses his arms. How come all of a sudden he feels old?

"You love Jeff and when he's not with you, well, you look lonely."

"Of course I do, Olivia. As a matter of fact, I miss him now. Maybe I should go in..."

Olivia took hold of his arm. "Don't you dare go in there and ruin their surprise!"

Bogg looks at her with a grin. "What surprise?"

Olivia tightened her lip. "Oh, no you don't! You won't get it from me that easily!"

He pulled her close. "If ya don't tell me, I'm gonna tickle you till you do!"

"Don't you dare, Phineas Bogg! Take your hands off me!"

Olivia jumps off the big rock and begins to run. Bogg chases after her.

Meanwhile, inside the building, Jeffrey looks at the cards. His eyes focused on the word. CAT...

"Cmon, Jeff. Just say it!" Mark said. 

"I—I-I'm trying, M-M-Mark,"

"You're just looking at it!"

"Mark, take it it easy on him."

"Look, Joe, we only have a couple of months to pull this through. What's the point if he's not gonna do the work?" the blond man said, frustration in his voice.

Jeff got up. "L-l-l-look, if you d-d-d-don't w-w-wanna h-h-h-help, th-th-then leave!" He went over to the window. He saw Bogg and Olivia running and wished he was there.

Mark went to him. "Jeff, I do want to help you. I just know you can say the word. C'mon, huh? Let's try it again?"

Jeff sighed and gave his friend a smile. "O-o-okay,"

The next few hours were hard. And frustrating. It took awhile, but Jeff was able to say Cat without stuttering. When he did, it was like a big triumph for him.

"All right! See I knew you could do it!" Mark smiled.

At that point, Macen came in. Morgan saw her and stood closer to Jeff.

Jeff smiles at her.

"M-M-Macen! G-g-g-glad you're h-h-h-here!" Jeff gave the girl a hug as Morgan watched.

Morgan crossed her arms. "We have work to do, Jeffrey," her voice wasn't the way it used to be and Jeff glanced at her.

"Y-y-yeah, okay. M-M-Macen, why d-d-d-don't you s-s-s-sit here?" he patted on a chair next to his, which was an added insult to Morgan, since that had been HER chair.

Joseph and Mark look at each other, but decided to keep quiet. If Jeffrey was going to damage in his relationship with Morgan, that was his problem. They were just there for the ride and to help Jeffrey speak better again.

"Hey, guys! If we're going to get Jeff talking right again in two months, we gotta get crackin here!"

Joseph said.

Jeff and Morgan's eyes had locked. Jeff blinked back to reality.

"R-r-r-r-right," Jeff said. He could still feel the angry look on him from Morgan. Macen sat next to Jeffrey and helped him sound the words. Morgan sat in the distance, fuming.

Finally, Olivia and Bogg came in. Olivia sees Morgan standing alone and goes to her.

"Morgan, what's wrong, honey?" she asks.

"Nothing. I'm going home," Morgan said, loud enough for Jeffrey to hear.

Morgan turns towards the door and Jeff gets up to go after her.

"M-M-M-Morgan, wait!" He grabs her by the elbow.

"Let go of me! You don't need me now," Morgan said, anger in her voice and eyes.

"W-w-what are y-y-you saying? Of course I n-n-n-need you!"

"You have Macen. I'm only in the way!"

Morgan dashes out of the room.

"Go after her,Jeff." Bogg tells his son.

Jeff heeds Bogg's words and go after Morgan. He could understand how Morgan was feeling and he was stupid for letting Macen sit in 'her' chair.

He finally caught up with her and grabs her by the waist. He pulls her so that their eyes locked.

"Jeffrey, let me go."

"No way," Jeff said, surprised that the two words came out with no stuttering.

"Jeffrey!"

"No, M-M-M-Morgan. I-I-I-I won't h-h-have u-u-u-us f-f-f-fighting. I-I-I-I have done enough with B-B-B-Bogg,"

"Why Macen, Jeffrey? Why her? She poured all that water over you, she helped Drake!"

"Morgan, h-h-h-he made her d-d-d-do it."

"I don't care. She helped you get hurt and I'll never forgive her for that!"

"C'mon, M-M-M-Morgan, be r-r-reasonable! I-I-I-I've forgiven her. W-w-why can't y-y-you?"

Tears sprung into her eyes and thinking that he made her cry made him hate himself even more.

"Don't you get it, you bit oaf? I love you! And whenever anyone hurts you, they hurt me."

"Y-y-you l-l-love me?" he asked, his puppy brown eyes grew wide. 

Bogg had told him he loved him, but never a girl!

Morgan put her arms around him tightly.

"How many times do I need to say it, Jeffrey? I love you!" her lips caught his and they kissed for a good long while.

"C'mon," he said, taking her hand.

"Where?"

"M-m-my place," and they headed for the apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

Bogg and Olivia decide to go back to the apartment, not expecting to find anyone there. They were wrong...DEAD wrong.

"JEFFREY!!"

"MORGAN!"

Two heads propped up in mere shock!

"Uhhhh, Bogg! Didn't expect to see you so soon!" Jeff said.

Forgetting for a minute what he had just seen, as Bogg says, "Hey, kid, your voice is back to normal!"

Jeff hurriedly put on his cloths while Morgan is behind him putting on hers.

"Bogg, I can explain.."

Bogg gives Jeff a firm look and crossed his arms at his chest.

"Jeffrey, how many times have we talked about romance and..."

"Bogg, I know, I know..." Jeff straightens his shirt, trying to avoid Bogg's gray eyes burning at him.

In the mean time, Morgan had gotten dressed and was standing besides Jeff. She knew Bogg and Olivia weren't her parents, but somehow she felt like she had betrayed them in some way. She could not, absolutely could not look at Olivia, though she was certain Olivia was starring her down.

"Morgan, let's go." Olivia took Morgan by the arm and the two left the apartment. The two just stood there, Bogg looking at his son while Jeff looked at the floor.

"Jeffrey, though I'm thrilled to pieces that your voice is back to normal, I'm not sure you understand about what just happened here."

Jeff looked at Bogg square in the eyes. "Bogg, I'm NOT twelve years old any more! I know what I'm doing with Morgan!"

"Jeffrey..."

"No, Bogg. I want you to stop treating me like a kid! I'm not a kid any more and you seem to forget that!"

Jeffrey..."

"I knew this talk wasn't over with. I just knew it," Jeff sighed.

"Look, it's time you and I had a little talk.."

"About what? Remember, I all ready know about the birds and the bees."

"I kinda figured that out, kid."

"See? THAT'S what I mean!" Jeff through up his arms in frustration.

"What?"

"You just called me a 'kid,"

"Hey, I've been calling you that since we first met."

"But, that's just it, Bogg. I'm not a kid any more. Can't you see that?" Jeff plopped on the couch, feeling defeated.

Bogg sits beside him. He wants to put an arm around the young man, but not sure how Jeff would react, so he just rests his elbows on his knees.

"I CAN see that, Jeffrey. It's just hard for me to realize that, that my kid has grown up." tears begun to form in the pirates eyes.

"Bogg..."

"Yeah?" Bogg gulps the tears as he looks over at Jeffrey.

"You can call me 'kid' when we're alone..."

Meanwhile in Olivia and Morgan's apartment, Olivia had made some hot tea and gave some to Morgan, who excepted it in silence. Morgan looked at the liquid swirling in her mug and held her mug as if to warm her hands.

Olivia sits down in front of her at the round breakfast table.

"Morgan..." Olivia says quietly.

"Olivia, I'm sorry. Jeffrey and I just had so much to catch up on and.."

"Don't you think Bogg and I do, too? Don't you think that he and I would like to do something together? After what you've learned during the past two years, do you think it's wise to be 'with' someone like Jeffrey? You KNOW you can't have romance..."

"Only in a red light zone, Olivia. We're on Voyagers! Why can't we have a little romance on the side?"

Olivia sighs.

"Morgan, because you never know when you'll have to leave. Or how long you'll be away. It could be YEARS before you see Jeffrey again.."

Morgan looked up at Olivia. "I don't want to loose him, Olivia. I love him,"

"Oh, Morgan..." Olivia said, putting her hand on Morgan's small ones.

"DO you know what love is?" Olivia asks.

"I know about the birds and the bees, Olivia. Jeff and I have done that before..." her voice trails off, shocked that she even said it.

"You what?!" Olivia gasped.

Morgan nodded shyly. "In Liverpool, 1961."

"Morgan..."

"As you can see, Olivia, Jeff and I aren't children any more. Also, remember, Olivia,Jeff and I gave ourselves to each other,"

"Morgan, I know that. You're a grown woman and THAT'S why you need to be careful. Both you and Jeffrey,"

"Are you and Bogg careful?"

"We're not talking about Bogg and I here, Morgan. You and Jeffrey, who are two very young people who are very confused about what you should do.."

"We're NOT confused, Olivia. Why can't you see that?"

"Are you completely sure, Morgan?"

Morgan nods. "Totally. I found that out when Macen came in the room earlier today. I was soooo jealous!"

"Jealous is one thing,Morgan. Love is totally different!"

"Olivia, Jeff told me he loved me and I told him the same thing."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

"Why? Because we're younger than you and Bogg?"

"That's not the point, Morgan. Neither one of you have had any experiences.."

"When are we given the chance?"

"Morgan, I just don't want to loose you..." Olivia says, tears springing into her blue eyes.

"I'm growing up, Olivia. That doesn't mean you're loosing me," came the answer.

The two women, both old and young, hug each other and cried.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Bogg and Jeff meet Olivia and Morgan for breakfast.

"Everything turn out okay?" Bogg whispers to Olivia.

"Yes. You?"

"Never better," Bogg sighs with a shrug.

The breakfast was quiet until Professor Coley comes to join them.

"Professor, what brings you this way?" Bogg asks, pulling a chair for the older man.

"No, sorry, can't join you this time, Phineas. I just wanted to see how Jeffrey was coming along and if the two you wouldn't mind continuing the interviewing with the class?"

"Jeff? What do you say? Think you're up for it?" Bogg asks.

Jeff looks at his plate, contemplating on what he should say. "Yeah, I can handle it."

Bogg puts a firm hand on his shoulder. "If you're not, it's okay."

"Bogg, I said I'm fine,"

Bogg pulls his hand away, as if it was caught on fire.

"Then, is it safe for me to tell the class you'll be back for their second interviewing?"

Bogg nodded, which pleased the professor.

"Wonderful! The next class is at three, which will give the both of you plenty of time to do what you need to do before hand," with that, the happy professor leaves.

Jeff gulps down his breakfast and wipes his lips.

"I've gotta go," he says and pushes back his chair.

"Jeff.."

"It's okay, Bogg. I'll be back for the interview," 

Bogg watches Jeff leave the diner.

"I don't know, Olivia. I thought my talk with him last night was good. I thought he and I had a break through," Bogg sighs.

"Phineas, he said he'll be back, didn't he?"

"It's not what he said, Olivia. It's how he said it. Some how I'm pushing him away," 

"Mr. Bogg, you're pushing him away," Morgan said. "He's growing up,"

Bogg sighed. "Why is everyone reminding me that?"

Olivia smiled. "Because so is Morgan," she touches his big hand lovingly.

Meanwhile, Jeffrey enters the jail. He gets to the area where he knows Drake is and hesitates at the door.

"Are you going in or what?" the guard asks, some what annoyed.

"I'm going in, but stay close, huh?" Jeff asks.

"Sure thing, Voyager Jones,"

Slowly, Jeff walks up to Drake's cell. He knows the bars are invisible electric, but not having Bogg here with him...

Drake looks up from his reading and smiles when he sees Jeff.

"Well, Voyager Jones. Where is your partner? Does he know you're here?" Drake asks as he stand up.

"No, he doesn't know and he doesn't need to know, Drake. You leave him out of this,"

"Do I hear tension in that voice? I do believe I don't hear any stuttering!"

"That's right, Drake. You haven't silenced me or killed Bogg or anyone else in your path. You've failed," Jeff said, clinching his fists.

"Oh, what a pity! I thought I had gotten rid of you!"

"Not a chance, Drake. Bogg and I are Voyagers...partners through and through. You can't get rid of us, no matter how hard you try!"

"Don't you remember, Jones? I have friends in high places. I can escape whenever I want to, it's just that I don't feel like it right now. I'm much too comfortable here," Drake puffed on his cigar and blew it in Jeff's face.

Jeff almost gags when the smoke hits his throat and nostrils. He coughs, which makes Drake laugh.

"My dear boy, can't you see? No matter how hard you and Phineas Bogg try, I WILL win!"

Jeff glares at Drake, not knowing what to say. Drake laughs even harder.

"You maybe twenty years old, Jones, but you are STILL a boy!"

"You haven't won, Drake. I'm still talking and Bogg and I are still voyaging. While you are stuck here in this prison!"

As Jeff leaves, he can hear Drake's laughter drizzle out as he closes the door. 

As he gets back to Bogg, Olivia and Morgan, Bogg senses something was amiss.

"You okay, Jeff?" Bogg whispers.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Jeff faintly smiles.

Bogg looks up at the clock.

"Well, almost three. Why don't you and I head for the classroom?" he gets up and pulls the chair for Olivia.

"Sure," Jeff shrugs as he pulls the chair for Morgan.

"Will we see the two of you for dinner?" Olivia asks.

"Sounds good to me. Jeff?"

"Yep," Jeff nods, his eyes fixed on Morgan.

"About seven?"

"We'll be there," Bogg smiles as he and Jeff leave.

"So, where'd you go,kid?" Bogg asks.

"You're not gonna like this, Bogg."

"Why?"

"I went to see Drake,"

Bogg grabbed Jeff by the arm and turned the younger man in order to face him.

"Why in the world did you do that? And without me?"

"Oh, c'mon, Bogg! I HAD to do it by myself. To prove that I can handle Drake on my own..."

"Jeff--"

"Bogg, I did it. Without out your help. I thought you'd be proud of me..."

"Jeff, I AM proud of you. I just wanted to be there..."

"You were. In here," Jeff points to his heart.

"Awwww, kid," 

Jeff smiles. "Don't tear up now, Bogg. We're at the class,"

Gulping back his tears, Bogg heaves a sigh and opens the door. The familiar faces from the earlier interview came into view. Bogg smiles at Mark, who smiles back.

"Well, we're back for another low down on your questions, so fire away!" Bogg said.

Macen held up her hand.

"I was wondering how Jeffrey was feeling now," she said.

Jeff smiles at her. "I'm doing a lot better, thank you, Macen. No more stuttering!"

Bogg puts his arm around Jeff, who doesn't shrug it away.

"Thank heaven for that!"

The interviewing continued with harder questions and more memories. The voyagers had fun answering the many questions.

A girl that neither voyager had seen before held up her hand.

"Are both of you glad you became Voyagers?" she asked.

Both looked each other. "I'd say yes, we are. I don't think I'd do any different, do you, Jeff?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, I wouldn't change a thing. Not even partners!"

The class smiled at Jeff's answer as the two hugged each other.

"After this ordeal with Drake, Jeff, would you continue being a Voyager?" Mark asked.

Jeff had to think about that one. Through the years, he and Bogg had gone through a lot together. Would he do it on his own??

"I'm not sure, Mark. Not unless Bogg was with me," he said, smiling at his new friend.

Mark smiled back. "Would you consider changing partners?"

The class laughed as well as Jeff and Bogg.

"Well, would ya?" Bogg asked, his arms crossed over his chest, giving Jeff a mock look.

"Oh, put me on the spot, will ya!" Jeff moaned. 

"Okay, seriously, Mark, no. Bogg and I have been through so much together. He's the only person I've known since my folks have died."

Mark nodded understandably.

Far too soon, the interviewing was done. Each person got up to thank Jeff and Bogg for coming and answering their questions.

"Kid, it's almost seven!" Bogg gasped.

"Your kidding! We've been interviewed for almost four hours!?"

"Time flies when we're having fun, kid," 

"Yeah, I guess so!"

"What do you say we go and get showered and changed before we go to Olivia's?"

"Sounds good!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Ready, kid?" Bogg asks, as he dons on his favorite cap. It was the one he got while he and Jeffrey helped Babe Ruth.

"Ready as ever, birthday boy." Jeff smiled, swatting his partner on the behind.

"Hey!"

"Oh, don't worry, Bogg. I know you've got more coming to you!" Jeffrey chuckles as they head out the door.

Bogg moans. "Smart kids give me a pain,"

"What kid??" Jeff asks.

"Sorry...forgot,"

"It's okay, Bogg. Really, since it's YOU'RE birthday."

"Okay, smart pants,"

Jeff chuckles.

They enter the room where they were told to meet everyone.

"Hey, looks like no one's here," Bogg says.

"Surprise!" came the chorus, which scared the crap out of Bogg.

Olivia comes and plants a nice big kiss on the birthday boy as Morgan and Jeff hug each other.

"Did he expect anything?" Morgan asked.

"Nope! Even Mark kept it a secret!" Jeff laughed.

Mark came forward, a big sheepish grin planted on his face.

"Yep, I sure did."

"And YOU can't keep a secret!" Sarah laughed.

"Fooled you!"

Bogg went over to Jeff and give his kid a big old bear hug.

"You old goat, you knew about this?"

"Yep!" Jeff smiled.

Olivia went over to Jeff. "So, Jeffrey, shall I hold 'im and you swat 'im or should I do the honors?"

"What are you talking about?" Bogg demanded.

"Actually, Olivia, we don't know how old Bogg is. We may not be able to count that high!"

"HEY!"

Everyone laughed at Jeff's last remark.

"Shall we have Bogg open his gifts first or dinner?" Professor Coley asks.

"Gifts first!" everyone shouted.

It took awhile for Bogg to go through his gifts. Some of them were jokes, others serious and some were just what he needed.

Dinner was his favorite, something that the Professor had introduced him to:Smoked Sausage and Sour Kraut. The dinner was nice and light, sharing laughter and stories of Bogg when he was a beginner at Voyagers.

They made Bogg get up to make a speech.

Bogg HATED making speeches, especially in front of a lot of people! His legs always got weak and his palms sweat.

"Well, I don't really know what to say. I'm shocked and I'm thrilled to know you all remembered my birthday. To Tell you the truth, I really couldn't tell you how old I am. I stopped counting after the age of 100!"

"Oh, you didn't!" Jeff hollered from the floor.

"Stop that," Bogg said, but he laughed along with the others.

Professor Coley stands up and comes beside Bogg.

"Phineas Bogg, someone very special to you would like to say a few words,"

Jeffrey gets up as Bogg sits down. Jeff takes the place to where Bogg had been standing.

"Bogg, I'm sure you had noticed that I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay, kid," Bogg waves his hand.

"Hear me out, please, Bogg. Just this once,"

"Okay, okay. I'll shut it," that was followed by chuckles from the audience and Jeff continues.

"Bogg, when I first met you, I thought you were a total jerk. I didn't quite like you and I'm sure you felt the same about me. Over the years, though, I've grown to know you as a caring, loving person. I also know that I love you with all my heart, mind and soul. Okay, I know that sounded corny just now, but that's how I feel.

I love you, Bogg. I'm glad we've become partners as well as a family. I wouldn't have changed one single thing that happened. Well, maybe a few things I would have changed. But, nothing can change how I feel for you and I'm glad you've come into my life. I love you, Bogg..."

Jeff had to clear his throat before he went on.

"I know I acted like a jerk the last couple of days and I'm sorry. I know you try to protect me, though I'm not a kid any more. But, that's only what a parent does, is to protect their children and you've done that so many times over the years. I don't know what my life would have been like if you hadn't come along and I'm glad you did, even if it was through a window and for knocking me out of it and bringing me with you, even if you didn't want to!"

Laughter comes through the whole audience and Bogg brushes away a stubborn tear.

"What I'm really trying to say, is that I'm glad you came to me, though not planned, and we became a family. A REAL family, though not blood, but love. I love you...DAD. Happy Birthday,"

Bogg couldn't help it. The audience was roaring with clapping as he got up, walked to his 'son' and embraced the young man in another great bear hug.

"I'm proud of you, Jeff." Bogg whispered in Jeff's ear.

"I'll always be your KID," Jeff whispers back.


End file.
